dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Beginning
Story It starts out with Dogkid strolling along the Hooliguno Emerald river. She was looking for recuits to start the EFF, as the universe is being attacked by villains, dictators and other instantiates! Dogkid needs to make up a force to protect herself and her fellow people. She finds a magenta frog(and a rather scary looking one at that!), by the edge of the river. Most people would run at the sight of a alien-like frog carrying a bazooka but Dogkid recognized him instantly as Giroro, an aquaintance and friend. She met him when she encountered Earth, him and his friends rather weird. Giroro talks to Dogkid for a while, until they hear a distanced scream. Dogkid nods to him and runs off to help. He is more reluctant but eventually follows. The scream came from a tourist, wandering the forest. He had been attacked by Discord, one of the universe's worst threats! He was now tied up and gagged, to prevent furthur screaming. Sonic and Applejack, who had also heard the scream, burst onto the scene before Dogkid and Giroro. Discord is seen drinking a bottle of water, stolen from the tourist's backpack. "Hello you all, it sure is dry here, is it not?" Discord says as if nothing is wrong. " "That's not even water, ya idiot!" AppleJack retorts. Discord looks into the bottle and freezes in place. "Oh, and while we're chatting along here I might as well introduce myself!" Sonic spin dashes Dicscord, who grimaces noticeably. Dogkid and Giroro get to the scene when Discord flees. "You two scared that guy off, didn't ya?" Dogkid askes AppleJack and Sonic. "Well-"Sonic gets cut off by AppleJack, "We sure did! That ol' Discord did somethin' to a poor tourist!" AppleJack and Sonic agree to join the EFF along with Giroro after they free the tourist and are informed of the EFF. The scene takes on into the soon-to-be EFF HQ. The busy workers are seen carrying wood, electronics, and much more. The 3 new recruits and Dogkid sit down in a temporary meeting room, with soft cusions and a wooden table in the middle. Dogkid explains to Giroro, Sonic, and AppleJack more about the EFF and what it stands for. The 3 invited creatures nod and think the EFF is a great idea. Dogkid leaves the 3 to train in the workout room while she gets to finding more recruits. She came back with 3 dragons name Spyro, Cynder, and Turi. The 3 dragons were flying sky-high when Dogkid pulled up to them in her helicopter. They all introduce themselves and get to training. Before they know it, Robobo appears out of no where to crush the in-training EFF agents! "They must have followed up here!" One dragon says. The agents detroy Robobo with team work. Apperently the Robobo was all part of Dogkid's plan to see how they reacted to a giant robot attempting to detroy them all...(Which-''amazingly enough''- turned out exactly as she thought it would!) Category:Season 1 episodes